


A Hard Day's Night

by saturnian



Series: Office Romance [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, super slight tummy kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnian/pseuds/saturnian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba has a terrible day at work so you decide to go put him out of his misery</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Also points to anyone who catches my rather obvious reference to Dwight "Assistant to the Regional Manager" Schrute from the Office.

Rafael Barba was not in a good mood. His day had been hellish. He lost both cases - one because his witness had to go and fuck up on the stand and the other due to a mistrial. Then the mother of the first witness had decided that it was Barba's fault they lost the case meaning he was the lucky one that got to deal with the hysterical woman. Yeah he was disappointed the kid got jail time, but no screaming in his face wasn't going to change anything! Then SVU called him in on some wild goose chase that ultimately resulted in nothing, but wasting more of his time. And to top it all off, his secretary spilled coffee all over his desk ruining the case notes he'd spent hours preparing while simultaneously depriving him of his precious caffeine.

All he wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep for a few hours, or days. He massaged his temples and exhaled heavily. Barba had originally planned on working over tonight, but he scrapped the idea and ducked out of work early for a change. He walked to his apartment, enjoying the crisp air and tried to clear his head. It was working somewhat, that is until he felt his phone buzz. Again. He rubbed his palms against his eyes. He was just going to turn the fucking thing off. The world could live without him for one goddamn evening. He sent you a quick text letting you know what he was doing.

  


You were leaving work when you felt the vibration of your phone. Huh. Rafael actually left the office early, which was surprising, what was more surprising though was that he was turning his phone off; he was practically glued to that thing 24/7 much to your annoyance. You text back quickly, wanting to make sure he wasn't in any trouble - for all you knew SVU roped him into some crazy case and there was a hit out on him or something equally insane.

Oh. He was fine, just a bad day at work. Should you go over there? Try and comfort him or make him feel better? Granted you weren't the cuddliest of individuals, but you could be nice sometimes!

  


Barba finally made it to his apartment and sighed a breath of relief. He sat his bag down, took off his coat, and flopped down on the couch. Why wasn't all the tension from the day suddenly alleviated? That's how it's supposed to work - you come home, kick your shoes off, and presto everything is better. Instead he felt liked a caged lion. He got up and paced the room, looking at his phone. Maybe he should have stayed at the office. God knows how much work he could be doing right now. Fuck it. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a generous glass of scotch; that should help. Barba downed the glass in one take; as he was about to pour another, a knock at the door interrupted him.

  


You stood wide eyed as the door to Rafael's apartment was wrenched open with much more force than necessary. Rafael did not look happy. Brows furrowed with a snarl on his lips, his clouded expression cleared a bit when he realized who was at the door. He sighed your name, opening the door wider to let you step through. The loud slam of the door made you jump. Someone wasn't a happy camper.  
  
"How is my favorite Assistant _to the_ District Attorney doing today?" you question, deliberately mistitling him. It probably wasn't wise to annoy him when he was already angry, but what could you do? To thine own self be true.

His eyebrow arched as his expression soured. Oh! And there goes his jaw. You wonder how many times you can make it clench today. Your personal best was 11.

You waited expectantly for him to offer a retort, but he refused to be baited by you and walked to the kitchen, not even sparing you a glance. Rude. He returned with a glass of scotch and sat down on the couch.

"Well?" you prompted.

He ignored your question patting his thigh, "Come sit on my lap." You watched the muscles in his throat as he took a swig of his drink. His smirk became more pronounced as you hesitated, but you complied nonetheless. You sat gingerly in his lap, your back painfully straight. He set his glass on the coffee table and moved his hands to your hips. You felt the warmth of his large palms seep through your skirt.

"You can lean into me cariño, I don't bite. Now, to answer your first question, your favorite Assistant District Attorney had a shitty day."

You heed his invitation and nestle against him; your side pressed firmly to his broad chest. He smoothed a hand down your legs before pulling them off the floor and over his thighs. Your hand snaked up to play with his hair.

"What happened Rafi?" His jaw clenched at your affected baby voice. Another point for you! He leaned in for what you thought would be a kiss, but instead he nuzzled against you, his stubble scraping against the soft skin of your neck. You tried to pull away, but he grabbed you, wrapping his arms around your middle.

"It doesn't matter." he answered, nuzzling closer.

Rafael was uncharacteristically quiet as he held you close. You took advantage of his closed eyes to get a good look at him. He looked absolutely exhausted. The purple half-moons stamped under his eyes stood out dark against his skin, which was looking a little pale. He opened his eyes and looked at you. How could you be mean to that face?! Puppy dog eyes should be illegal, especially when the person in question has such big, expressive green eyes! It seemed you'd have to end your game prematurely - he looked so worn out you couldn’t add to his stress; well, two jaw clenches in less than 10 minutes was still pretty impressive. You couldn't go professional with that score, but it would do for now. You gave yourself a mental shake: time to be nice. You can do this.

Your gaze dropped to his neck. Good lord, the man hadn't even bothered to remove his tie yet! He had to be uncomfortable with that ornate scrap of fabric tight around his throat. Your hands came up to loosen his tie, before pulling it off all together. He still had his waistcoat on too. Lately, it had been looking a little snug, but he hadn’t mentioned it and neither had you. You had to admit it was kind of cute how it pulled across his belly. You wondered how Barba would react if you ever voiced your admiration for his chub, probably not well, and right now probably wasn’t the best time to find out. Maybe later...

You moved from his lap, “Why don't you go change into pajamas? That'll help you feel better."

Barba nodded slowly, getting up with a groan, hand on his back as he walked stiffly to his bedroom. It was hard, _so very hard_ , but you didn’t make any snarky comments regarding his rapid descent into elderliness. God, you were such a good person. Damn near saint-like even.

A quick phone call while Rafael changed ensured food for the evening. A large pizza would be delivered in less than 30 minutes the chipper girl on the phone promised. Most people wouldn’t guess it by looking at him, but Barba was an absolute junk food fiend. Whenever he gave himself the luxury of time off, as rare as that was, he could quite happily spend hours in front of the TV munching on snacks.  
  
A couple minutes later when Barba dragged himself back to the couch he somehow looked even cuter than before in red checkered lounging pants and a soft shirt with his hair all ruffled. He tossed something at you before flopping back down on the cushions.

"Thought you'd like to get more comfortable yourself, Agent." he said with a lazy grin.

You unfurled the ball of fabric and realized he had tossed you one of his old, almost worn-out t-shirts, the one that had his Alma Mater splayed across the front.

You slipped your heels off and changed out of your professional wear, noticing the way Rafael's eyes drank in your form. As Rafael wasn't that much taller than you, his shirt barely hung down long enough to be considered decent, but the shirt was large enough to be decidedly comfy.

Once back on the couch beside him, Barba replaced his arms around your middle. It still surprised how much of a cuddler Barba was; the man was all gruff and snark in the courtroom, not in a million years would you have pegged him as someone who liked to snuggle.

He turned the tv on and settled against you while flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. The living room was quiet except for the hum of the television and your respective breathing until a loud growl shattered the calm.

Barba looked up sheepishly, "I didn’t have time for lunch today..."

"Lucky for you, I ordered a pizza while you were changing."

He sighed, "Thank god. Just thinking about the effort cooking would take has exhausted me." He threw his head back dramatically, an arm coming up to cover his eyes. A moment later he peered out from his hand, "What kind?"

"...pepperoni and mushroom," the distasteful look on face revealing your unsaid thoughts, _even though I detest mushrooms_.

"You might not be aware, but you _do_ possess the capability to pick mushrooms off your slice of pizza. I, however, am not able to make mushrooms magically appear on mine." He had made this argument countless times before. It still didn’t impress you.

"Counselor I would like to bring to your awareness that once the mushrooms have touched the pepperoni they leave behind a gross mushroom-y taste that totally ruins my pizza experience. Anyway you should be grateful - I forfeited my pizza in order to make you happy."

"Mmm" he hummed sarcastically, "You do so much. Truly, you should be honored for your service."

"I'm glad you recognize the gravity of my sacrifice." He chuckled at your haughty look.

 

"I'm starving" he lamented, "How long did they say it would be?"

"30 minutes"

"How long ago was that?"

"20 minutes"

"I'm going to starve to death." his stomach chose that moment to let out another loud rumble, "See?!"

"Rafael you are not going to starve to death - you're like a bear preparing for hibernation, you could go months before you burned up your, ahem, stored nutrients." you motioned vaguely toward his stomach, trying to hide your smirk.

"Excuse me?!" he cried, a look of incredulity on his face. Oh, he definitely wasn’t taking it well. But then again, you didn’t really voice any admiration...just made fun of him for being chubby.  
  
A knock at the door saved you from having to answer. You grinned cheekily, "Well, your food's here. Go and get it."

He opened his mouth, no doubt fully prepared to verbally eviscerate you, but you cut him off, "If you don't hurry they might leave. Wouldn’t it be tragic if you didn’t get your pizza Rafi? You might starve!" His eye twitched at your patronizing tone.

If looks could kill then Rafael would be facing some serious jail time for the number he sent your way. He grumbled unintelligibly as he went to get his pizza. He was not going to let you ruin his appetite because excuse you he _was_ hungry and a man needs to eat. He wasn’t a fucking bear.

 

Rafael stretched out on the couch. He was so full; the pizza had been delicious - just what he needed. He especially enjoyed it when you hand-fed him the mushrooms off your slices. Barba's eyes were feeling heavy when he felt your hand at his stomach. He glared, still a little miffed about your comment from earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" you protested a little too quickly.

He snorted, "Like I believe that. Besides, why would you even want to touch me, I'm a fat bear remember?" _God_ , sometimes he was so sensitive.

"Oh my god," you drawled “I don't think you’re fat, you- you've just got a certain _thickness_ about you," Barba's nostrils flared at your description and his mouth flattened into a tight line. It was a testament to your discipline that you were able to stop the laughter that threatened to bubble up.

Somehow he looked even more infuriated than before. He glowered at you before exhaling hard through his nose, "Get out."

A loud laugh escaped you, "Rafael it's a good thing!!!"

Barba turned away. You couldn’t see him, but you imagined he was sulking. He was actually upset over this? Okay, maybe you could have handled the situation a little bit more delicately...

You resigned yourself to the idea that you'd have to be a little vulnerable to snap him out of his mood. You breathed deeply, "IlikeyourbellyandIthinkit'scute."

It took him a minute to process what you had said. But when it registered, that arrogant crooked smile came to his face, "So, you think I'm cute, huh? You may act tough, but you're really a sweetheart."

"Ugh, don’t be gross about it! Can't I compliment you without you being all weird?"

"The occurrence is so rare I'm just not sure how to handle it." He snatched you into his lap kissing you soundly on the mouth. You wish he'd stop smiling at you like that, it was making you blush. He trailed his hand up your thigh raising his eyebrows suggestively.

You slapped his hand away playfully and gasped in mock indignation, "Counselor! You should endeavor to keep your hands to yourself! I'm a lady you know." Rafael rolled his eyes and went in for another kiss. His lips missed yours as you abruptly presented him your cheek. He couldn’t help but respond in kind to your playfulness; your presence had greatly improved his mood. He felt content, dare he go as far to say relaxed? The tension of the day seemed to just melt when you were in his arms. It was still somewhat surreal to him that you were here in his apartment wrapped up in his arms. A few months ago, this would have been a fantasy, now it was just a regular night.

 

A few minutes later he felt your hands at his stomach again, this time under the soft material of his shirt. Your hands rubbed gently at his belly. Barba let out a sigh as you continued massaging him. Your hand creeped higher and he groaned as your nails dragged across his nipples. He pulled his shirt off and reclined back. Without his shirt you were able to fully admire him. You pressed your face against his chest and continued rubbing his belly.

Barba made a surprised noise as you slid your hand down his pants; he was halfway hard and you had barely started. Encouraged, you cupped his length through his boxers making him moan. With only a few strokes he was completely hard. He raised his hips allowing you to remove the offending garments. With you suitably distracted he was finally able to kiss you full on. His lips moved against yours frantically as his hands tangled in your hair. You moaned into his mouth when his tongue finally met yours. The kiss was sloppy and somewhat aggressive, like Barba was trying to find an outlet for any stress leftover from his terrible day. When you broke for air, he continued peppering kisses down your jaw to your neck where he licked and nipped at the skin. His hands bunched in the fabric of your shirt before pulling it off and tossing it on the floor.

He rubbed you through your panties smiling at the wetness he found. You pulled them off and straddled his thighs. His swollen member jutted out close to your pussy. You grabbed his shaft and ran the tip through your folds moaning with abandon. The feel of his hard cock against your clit was doing amazing things; you couldn’t wait any longer, you needed him inside you.

It seemed Rafael was of the same mindset, with one large hand on your hip he guided his cock inside you. Not interested in taking it slow you sank all the way down onto his thighs, taking every inch. You raised up before slamming back down on his cock; Barba's hips snapped against yours as he followed your rhythm. His mouth found yours once more and the desperate nature of the kiss set you on fire.  
His hands explored your body as he watched you ride him. You arched your back and Rafael wasted no time in taking advantage of your breasts offered so enticingly to him; his mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking and biting at the tender skin while his hand came up to pinch at the other. When his fingers brushed at your swollen clit, you knew you were close. Rafael increased the speed of his thrusts and pounded into you harder making you whimper.

You threw your arms around his neck and when his cock hit an especially fantastic angle you moaned and dug your nails into his back, leaving a trail of angry scratch marks. Barba's only response was grip your hips tighter and hiss your name. He loved it when you were rough. You rolled your hips, grinding your clit against his pelvis with each move. A familiar heady sensation began building in your core. You felt his lips at your ear and moaned at the foreign words that spilled from his lips.

"Oh Rafael," you gasped head thrown back as your orgasm hit you.

He growled as your pussy clenched around his cock, his thrusts losing pace becoming more and more erratic. With a final thrust he came inside of you. You squeezed your muscles hoping to drain him of every last drop. Your forehead fell to his shoulders as you tried to recover. Barba rubbed your back in soothing circles, panting as he came down from his orgasmic high. Too tired to properly clean up you reached for the blanket folded at the end of the couch and covered you both up. Barba let out a slight whimper when you moved from his lap, resituating yourself so that your back was pressed to his chest, but it quickly turned into a contented sigh when you snuggled against him.

"So, Counselor? Feeling any better."

He held you tighter, "I am without a doubt thoroughly satisfied."


End file.
